This invention is an adjustable sleeve barrel structure with the purpose to lock/loose nuts of any size (in metric or English)/shape (male-tetragonal, male-hexagonal, female-tetragonal, or female-hexagonal) with the pawls opening/closing simultaneously at the bottom of the sleeve along with the rotation of the sleeve head
Traditionally, multiple sleeve barrels of different sizes/shapes should be used to lock/loose nuts of different sizes/shapes. A complete set of these sleeve barrels will result in severe problems related with space, portability, convenience, and cost. Furthermore, if a sleeve barrel varies a bit in size/shape, further use of it will be a hard time.
In consideration of the shortcomings of legacy sleeve barrels, the inventor designed an adjustable sleeve barrel structure.
The main purpose of this invention is to provide an adjustable sleeve barrel structure to expand the application range of sleeve barrels.
The structure and purpose of this invention is detailed and illustrated as follows: